The Submissive Inuzuka
by Masked Anonymous Writer
Summary: Tsume once had a sister who died in childbirth. Unknown to most, that sister carried the submissive gene, whose son now carries it. His heat compromising the safety of his family, the boy fled to ride it out. He soon finds a place to hide, only to discover it wasn't as safe as he thought. Yaoi Naruto/OMC


**Title: The Submissive Inuzuka**

**Summary: Tsume once had a sister who died in childbirth. Unknown to most, that sister carried the submissive gene, whose son now carries it. His heat compromising the safety of his family, the boy fled to ride it out. He soon finds a place to hide, only to discover it wasn't as safe as he thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

**Warnings: Yaoi. This is just a thought I have no idea if I will continue it.**

Inuzuka, Kawa was panicking. He was running out of time! He had to find a hiding place and quick. Eyes darting around frantically, he spotted an abandoned apartment complex. He rushed in, the entrance giving a resounding band. Once inside he cursed. Fuck! Why were all the rooms boarded up? A few he could understand, but not all of them. Hearing a noise he scampered down the hall way bounding for the stairs, hopefully leading to a safe area.

He clambered up the stairs, tripping on a few occasions. He made it up with a few forming bruises as compensation. Without catching his breath, he resumed his search. This wasn't good, more blocked doors. He made a start for the stairs again, but was stopped by a glimpse of hope. At the end of a hall, where a small dip was made, laid an accessible door.

Kawa let off a relieved sigh and ran for the apartment. He quickly opened and closed the wooden structure and turned to his salvation. Wait, this wasn't right, was it? All the other areas he passed looked completely abandoned and ruined. This one wasn't. While not exactly sparkling clean, the room was well managed. There was a kitchen stocked with a refrigerator and in front of it a wobbly table featuring a chair. Past the kitchen area was a small den, its occupant a small worn couch, and behind it another door.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway floors a level down reached his ears thanks to his advanced senses. Shit there was no time! He would have to think of this strange circumstance later. The Inuzuka clan member made his way to the back area, and entered the next area, which happened to be a bedroom area equipped with a mattress on the floor.

Once there he spotted the only hiding spot, a closet. He entered it furtively, hoping to make as little noise as possible. Hidden in the shadows he finally had a chance to catch his breath. Long gasps of air sounded. He needed to get this over with quickly to have a steady quite breathing rate to not attract attention to his self.

His shoulder length, golden brown hair was plastered to his face instead of lying in layered soft spikes. Beads of sweat ruled down his cheeks, passing his blue eyes and lavender clan marks on his cheeks. His white clothing, despite how little he wore, was damp. Loose fitting, thin cotton pants where slung low on his hips, only kept up by the drawstrings on his waist and where the pant legs ended, just above his calves. The only other covering he wore was bindings, wrapped around his chest, hands, and feet, but leaving room for his claws. All of this was presented in a package of a fifteen year old boy with a little build.

Not a many people knew of him; In fact the only people who knew of his actual existence were his clansmen and the Hokage. Tsume wanted to keep it that way. He was the only surviving member of Tsume's sister's family; Kawa's father having died in battle and his mother in child birth. While most thought this terrible of the clan's head, thinking Tsume was only trying to keep her children as the sole heirs, it was far from the truth.

Tsume's sister carried the submissive gene. A trait now passed down to her son. While not detrimental to one's health, it made the carrier slightly weaker, smaller in stature, and able to carry pups if the carrier was male; the only case that existed was Kawa, lucky him. There was an upside of course. Any pups he bore would be tremendously stronger, and if mated, his dominate gained the power that was inaccessible to him leading to his small build. His body also put out pheromones when aroused or in catastrophic amounts during heats. The pheromones mostly affected powerful males, but could trigger certain bouts of frenzy in lesser weaker ones.

Which is what lead to where he currently was; trapped in a closet with little twinges of heat coiling in his belly and only growing stronger, making him descend into lust. This was his first heat, Kawa having been underdeveloped. He didn't even have any body hair, a fact that embarrassed him to no end, especially considering his name. Why did he have to have a name that meant fur? The only time he was near fur was when he wore his white fur lined coat, an article of clothing too hot for him at the moment, and his ninken, Yukimaru. Yukimaru was currently at the compound distracting the rest of his family so that he could escape and prevent the pheromones of his heat from wreaking havoc on his clan.

He had to leave. People were going to be hurt because of him. Just the other day, he was assaulted by an older clan member and forcibly kissed against his will. Drawing back, the older male's eyes were dilated with an unfocused look until realization had reverted them back to slits. A look of horror crossed his face and he repeatedly apologized, shaking with panic. Even though Kawa said it was okay, a little shaken by the ordeal, the male still reported himself to Tsume and had gotten the beating of a life time. From that point on, Kawa was always accompanied by at least one female protector. That didn't stop him from worrying though. What if the pheromone driven men hurt them trying to get to him, they didn't even realize what they were doing. So he had to run.

Another round of heat pooled in his gut, sending shivers down his spine. His member was stiff and his backside was damp. Thank god the lubricant only happened when he was in heat; otherwise all his pants would be ruined. A heavy blush stained his cheeks, his body temperature rising. Suddenly the footsteps from earlier grew closer and Kawa trembled more.

Kawa heard a door open and close, heavy patters of feet continued on. Next, the sound of plastic being placed against something rang out followed by multiple thuds. The noises soon stopped after a long sigh of relief of the intruder. More steps resumed where they left off heading to his direction. The person soon entered the bedroom area. His senses then told him the other occupant was male, and then his body betrayed him.

His eyes further dilated, now almost completely black; the heat in his body now turned to lust. His shaft throbbed and his hole clenched, pushing out more potent pheromones. Petal pink lips soon let out a needy moan. At that moment the footsteps neared him. The closet door swung open, and the last thing Kawa saw was a pair of piercing blue eyes with purple slowly blending in.

**Author's Note: As previously said this is just a thought; I don't know if I will continue it. I'm also very sorry for those waiting for The Kyuubi's Deal. I bit off a little more than I could chew. A lot of things have come up, for example; college deadlines and finances. I have no idea if I can continue it or not. I apologize profusely though to the ones who enjoy it. I thank you all for your support.**


End file.
